


Longing for Touch

by Katz92



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz92/pseuds/Katz92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Bethany has a crush on Sebastian, runs off with him to Starkhaven. Isabela pays a visit and stuff happens. Aka This is why a chaste marriage is a bad idea, Sebastian."</p>
<p>A chaste marriage makes Bethany realize she misses touch. Can Isabela help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christophertherobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christophertherobin/gifts).



> I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy it too, Christophertherobin! Happy Wintersend!

"Izzy!" Bethany ran out of the doors and ambushed the pirate, arms wrapping tight around her neck. "I'm so happy you're here!"

Smiling, Isabela hugged her back. "Happy to be here. And how is the Choir Boy?" She'd taken to using Varric's nickname for Sebastian, enjoying the chance to tease him.

"He's...good." Bethany kept smiling, but Isabela noticed her eyes droop a little as she said it.

"Bethany?" She kept her voice low. "Kitten, what's the matter?"

"Seb's just busy a lot, that's all. Following him on a crush...maybe wasn't my best idea."

Isabela sighed before wrapping a strong arm around Bethany's shoulders. "Come on, lets go talk inside." Bethany just nodded and started to walk. She went inside and led Isabela up a flight of stairs, through a couple of corridors, and finally to the door that led to her room. Once they were inside, Beth locked the door back up. "Locking doors, Kitten?"

"I'd rather Seb not hear this." Bethany was blushing a bright red. I

sabela sauntered over to a couch and sprawled over it, patting the space next to her. "Tell me all about it." She sat down next to her friend, hands balled in her lap.

"The thing is...I thought everything would change once we left Kirkwall. He would take his place as prince and we'd get married. I thought that it would mean we could be together. I thought he was going to forsake his vows when he came back. But he didn't; in fact, I would say the opposite is true and he is even more tied to his chastity than before! And I know his vows are important to him, and I am still glad he did not force me to take vows alongside him, but..." Bethany chewed on her lip before saying, "I miss physical affection. It's been hard." She shifted a little and rested her head against Isabela. "I don't get to do this anymore."

"Oh Kitten..." Isabela reached up and threaded her fingers into long, dark hair. "Beth...you deserve to be happy. You know that, right?"

"I know. Izzy, I don't want you to misinterpret this. I am happy, I am far from miserable. There is just an area of my life that is distinctly lacking."

"I could help with that, while I'm here." Her voice became heavy. "We've done it before." She leaned in and lightly kissed her. The groan that came from Bethany could probably be heard from Kirkwall.

"Izzy..."

"I've always cared for your, Kitten." She nipped Bethany's lip. "Just a night. No one would have to know." Her hands began to wander and Bethany squirmed beneath her touch.

"Wait...Izzy stop..." Immediately, Isabela backed off.

"Alright, Kitten. If you change your mind...well I was planning on staying for awhile." She lightly kissed her forehead before backing away. "Care to show me to a room?"

Bethany sat up, blushing. "Um...could I persuade you to stay here? I don't enjoy being alone at night."

"...You have separate rooms? Was that your idea or his?"

"Mine. When I realized he was going to hold to his vows...I had to have my own space. I wanted to respect his choices and not jump him."

"Has it helped?"

"No."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

J _ust like I've planned._ Isabela pondered to herself. She'd been in Starkhaven nearly two weeks, and over the last several days she started to get a bit more handsy with Beth. Beth either didn't notice or refused to mention it. She wanted to make Bethany happy, and seeing the beaming smile that was on her face almost constantly made it all worth it.

"Izzy, stop." Beth let out a quiet giggle as Isabela braided her hair, fingers ghosting over the sensitive spots on Bethany's neck. The door to the library was open, but neither cared. It looked innocent, which was Isabela's idea. _Although if she asked, I'd bend her over this table and make her scream my name._

"Isabela..." Bethany looked up from her book with eyes that seemed to burn.

_Her breaking first...unexpected._ "Yes, Kitten?" Bethany grabbed the pirate's hand and started to walk out. She kept her eyes forward, refusing to look around the halls as she did so. Isabela followed Bethany back to the room that they'd shared since Isabela arrived. When the door closed and locked, Isabela waited for the next piece. "Kitten?"

"Izzy, I know what you've been doing." She sighed.

"You looked so sad when I arrived, and I--" Bethany leaned in and sealed her lips over Isabela's. "Thank you." She mumbled against her lips. "I have not felt this good for a long time." Her lips trailed up Isabela's neck. "I have forgotten what loving hands felt like in my hair, on my skin. I forgot how enjoyable it is to feel another squirm beneath my touch...what my touch can do to another person..." Her lips returned to Isabela's with a smile. "I give, Izzy. Come to bed with me." Her hands fell to grab one of Isabela's, lightly twisting their fingers together.

"You are certain?" Isabela did not move from the spot, their arms fully extended between each other.

"More certain than I have been of anything in a long time. I have never once regretted a night with you, Izzy, and I do not intend to regret the one we are about to share." Isabela still did not move. "You were more than willing the first night you arrived, Izzy."

"I still am. I just wonder...what changed?"

"You have reminded me how much I missed touch. And a life without it is not a life I can bear anymore." She stepped back up to Isabela and kissed her gently. "I know you care for me Isabela. And for this night, right now, I chose you."

Isabela returned the kiss. "Very well. I will happily oblige you, Kitten."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The pair awoke the next morning, twisted in the sheets and each other. Isabela was already awake, Beth's head against her shoulder, fingers tangled in the mage's hair.

"Izzy?" Beth woke up slowly. "Morning."

"Morning, Kitten." Izzy kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well?"

"The best." She snugged into Isabela more. "Thank you, Izzy. This...this was just what I needed."

"I know, Bethany. It's why I did it. You're very dear to me."

Bethany yawned. "Don't get all sentimental on me now." She rolled on top of Izzy, grinning. "Wanna go one more time?"

Izzy laughed, leaning up to kiss her. "Always."


End file.
